Jeanie Babson
Jeanie "Babs" Babson is a former Litchfield inmate. She is a member of the Norma-worshippers and is one of Norma’s biggest supporters. She is seen asking Norma to bless her correspondence and attending Norma’s sessions in the prison chapel. She also is a big fan of Suzanne Warren's scifi erotica Time Hump Chronicles. Personality Jeanie is sassy, she is shown to always share her view on things. Physical Appearance She is a black woman with brown eyes and black, short, curly, frizzy hair. She has full lips and well groomed, thin eyebrows. Biography Before Litchfield Not much is known about Jeanie before her incarceration. Season Three She is a member of Norma's Cult and a fan of Time Hump Chronicles. She first appears in "Tongue-Tied". She and her fellow believers are waiting for Norma and wondering whether she will show up. Norma finally arrives in the chapel, Jeanie gasps and says "I told you! What did I tell you? Non-believers, all of you! Nobody ever listens to me". Norma then does her "magic" on Jeanie's forehead. In "Where My Dreidel At", she is seen in the chapel once more with the other Norma-Worshippers. She looks very annoyed when the Catholics interrupt their session with Norma and fails to see it as a faith. Later on, Frieda is reading Time Hump Chronicles aloud. Jeanie shouts "Hey, no spoilers!" In "A Tittin' and a Hairin'", she is once again with the Norma-worshippers outside in the yard. They are taking turns shouting their thoughts in a circle, and Jeanie shouts "I hate Papaya!". Later on, when they are again outside shouting their thoughts, Gina shouts "One person here (Leanne) is very bossy and I am very annoyed by her". Leanne responds and Jeanie says "Um, I think we aint supposed to respond". After more comments about Leanne and a speech by Poussey, Jeanie shouts "Norma is my Jesus!". The group is later separated and given work duty. Leanne and Soso have an argument and Soso says "We're just different, obviously". Jeanne is shocked by this and states "Obviously? Oh, that is just condescending". Soso responds by saying "It's hard to avoid condescension when you are literally Bologne right now" followed by "... you know what? Maybe I am better than you, and I'm not apologizing". Jeanie looks shocked by this, but does not respond. In "We Can Be Heroes", Angie has been falsely released and Leanne tells a story about it in the session with the Norma-worshippers; everyone, including Jeanie shouts "Praise Norma!". Jeanie walks up to Norma with two Snickers bars and says "Here, I brought you these" and walks back to her seat with a smile on her face. Norma eats one of the Snickers as Soso marches in the room, stating "Norma, I'm being bullied by your group, I thought you should know that". Soso and Leanne argue again and Soso appeals to Norma, saying "How could you let this happen, I thought you were about kindness, I used to think you cared but you don't, and you let a bunch of crazies speak for you, congrats on nothing! And you're all just some chicken-shit followers!". Jeanie is extremely offended by this comment. In "Trust No Bitch", Leanne and Angie "discover" Norma's face in a slice of toast. Jeanie and fellow Norma Worshippers go over and see if it's true, Jeanie finally notices Norma's face and exclaims "Holy mother, its beautiful!" Later on, The Worshippers have built a stand for the toast. Poussey gives another speech, criticizing the Norma-worshippers and Norma. This is Jeanie's last appearance until Season Five's finale. Season Five In "Storm-y Weather", she is seen hiding in Lolly's Time machine with Reema and Alana when the SWAT team enters Litchfield. She and her friends are quickly discovered and cuffed. Relationships Friends *Norma Romano (follower) - Babs was one of Norma's strongest believers and followers of her spiritualist movement. *Angie Rice (friend) - Babs and Angie shared similar beliefs with each other over Norma. *Gina Murphy (friend) - Gina and Babs both shared similar beliefs with each other over Norma. *Emily Germann (friend) - Germann and Babs both shared similar beliefs with each other over Norma. *Alana Dwight (friend) - Babs and Dwight are seen together hiding in the laundry room during the storm of Litchfield. *Reema Pell (friend) - Babs and Pell are seen together hiding in the laundry room during the storm of Litchfield. Although in "Where My Dreidel At", she is seen to be angered when Reema tells them to “beat it” Enemies * Leanne Taylor (disliked) - Babs may dislike Leanne due to the way she treated Norma after Norma exiled her from the group. * Brook Soso (bullied) - Babs and the rest of the followers bullied Soso when she attempted to be apart of Norma's cult. Memorable Quotes Trivia * She hates papaya. * She flatulates when she is nervous. Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters